


A Dream So Close

by gothicempress



Category: Nevermore - Kelly Creagh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicempress/pseuds/gothicempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel dreams of Varen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream So Close

_Summertime sunshine and a cool wind pulled at my hair._

_Lying on my back in the grass, I felt safe, comfortable. White lace drifted in the breeze, crawling on my sleeveless arms and up my long white skirt to touch my silken legs. The sun, although warm and inviting, kept one person from me. Varen Nethers._

_The quiet, soft-spoken guy was no jock or player. He loved me and I loved him. I never told him of my love before he was pulled away from me by another woman, a woman in white. A demon offspring._

_I hated myself for every moment I was cruel to him. I hated my blindness and desperateness for one single touch. He had not only captured my heart and soul, but he had opened my eyes to the world unseen. Pinfeathers knew this before his death. Both he and Varen tried to protect me._

_I was a fool._

_A shadow crossed over the sun and I opened my eyes, blinking away the blindness of the sun and tears that had begun to fall behind closed lids. A figure stood over me, blocking the warmth the sun offered._

_I shuddered as it offered a pale out to me, willing to pull me up beside it. I shrunk away from the touch, only before I heard it sigh in pain. A sigh I knew too well, one that only came from my deepest dreams and darkest desires._

_Varen._

_I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his frame, strong and skinny. His arms closed around me in a fierce embrace. Pressing lips into my hair, he whispered, “I thought you’d forgotten me…”_

_“I can never forget you.”_

_A shared embrace lasted only a few moments before everything went dark. A quick kiss pressed to mine, to show whatever was out there that I was his chosen. A shrill screech and the woman in white appeared before us, that horrible creature that had taken Varen away from me once._

_I grasped onto Varen as he began to slip away from me. His hands, nothing more than a ghost’s touch, traced my face with only finger tips as he began to fade. As he grew smaller and smaller, tears came again._

_I tried to grasp onto him, but he was gone. A dark voice surround me, hissing, “You will never have him!”_

_The ground opened up around me and the earth swallowed me whole, leaving my screaming body in the darkness..._

***

Isobel shot up in bed, sweat dripping down her back and face. She gripped her blankets tighter, breathing in and out to calm herself.

Another nightmare. Nothing more than an insane nightmare.

She pulled herself up and out of bed, throwing the drenched blankets away from her. She went to her closet and pulled open the doors, looking for something.

A green army jacket with a paper cut out of a raven upside down hung in the far corner of the closet. Isobel gently pulled it off the hook and put the fabric to her face, inhaling his scent.

He was still out there, trapped by her. Isobel would find him, even if she died trying.


End file.
